A child of mine
by butterflymind
Summary: Silly Sam thoughts, literary equivalent of cheese in a can


_Disclaimer: Stargate (II) Productions, ShowTime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions own the creative work Stargate Sg-1 and its characters. No copyright infringement intended. _

_No money made the story is mine and I always put my toys away._

'Oh God' thought Sam as she stared up at the ceiling. She was trapped, she knew it. 'How the hell did I let this happen?' She asked herself trying desperately to pinpoint the chain of events that had lead her, a Doctor in Astrophysics a Major in the airforce to be trapped and alone with nothing she could do about it.

Automatically her hands fell to her swollen stomach. It was almost time now, almost nine months had passed and she had grown used to the thought of a life inside her but still, situations like this made her wonder if this was still all a good idea. She felt another cramp in her stomach. Not a contraction, no that would suggest that she'd actually passed the test, made it to the end. No this was simply the feeling of having something large squirming near your internal organs, occasionally reaching out to kick her. 'Some gratitude', Sam thought. Her back was against soft cushions but still, Sam knew she was stuck and with the occasional waves of cramping pain, there was nothing she could do about it. She was helpless and she knew it. What was worse this was all her fault, 'well not all' she thought ruefully gently patting the bump. Still they'd told her she was doing too much but her stubborn streak had made her continue until now and here she was, suffering all because she had made up her mind. She couldn't even contact him, ask for his help. She'd just have to wait, hoping he would return soon, that he'd come back to save her. It was almost pathetic, she knew. She hated the thought of being so reliant but at the same time, she was nine months pregnant for God's sake, even Airforce Majors were allowed to be a little dependant when they were carrying a baby. Then the baby in question chose that moment to shift slightly and press some of its weight onto her bladder. At least that's what it felt like.

"Thanks kid" she muttered trying to ignore the new wave of sensations that rolled over her "that's really not what I needed right now." 'He really takes after his Father', she mused quietly, 'awkward, restless, capable of getting itself and everyone around it into trouble…'well the only one around it at the moment was her and that was a little to literal for her liking. Flopping her head back she stared at the blank ceiling, trying to block out the noise around her, to find some inner peace and hopefully a way out of this mess, when she heard the scraping of a key in the lock, followed by the unmistakable noise of a person. She looked up sharply; Daniel stared impassively back at her, before kicking the door shut with his foot.

"Having a little trouble with Junior?" He asked coming over to her, a smile breaking onto his features.

"It's not funny" Sam replied, struggling again to get off the couch, where she had landed in an undignified heap ten minutes before. Again her attempt to beat the superior force of gravity failed. "I told you this was a bad idea, if I could have just kept working I would have been fine, no impossible chairs at the base."

"Sam," Daniel reached out to brush a few stray strands of hair from her forehead. "If you'd kept working any longer Hammond would have had you shipped off the base in crate just to get you home, and that's if he beat Janet to it."

"Oh, just help me up." She grouched, unwilling to accept the truth of his argument. Finally standing she looked up at him, then down to her swelled stomach. "I hope you realize I blame you entirely" she said, pouting.

"It was fairly mutual as I recall" Daniel responded, grinning, then he looked into her eyes. "Don't try to tell me you're not loving it really." Sam ran her hand over the bump, then looked up at Daniel, for a moment tremendous tenderness spreading across her features.

"I really hate you" She smiled affectionately.

"I hate you too honey." He smiled back.

"Can we have popcorn for dinner?"

"I thought you we're over cravings."

"Who said anything about cravings?"

"I really think a woman in your condition should eat a healthy balanced diet."

"And you've been pregnant since when?"

"Popcorn it is."

End.


End file.
